Dipper's Guide To the Unexplained
by DisneyChannelLover
Summary: A series of anomaly's from the Gravity Falls shorts all wrapped up in one short one-shot stories...
1. Anomaly 1 - The Apple Tree Path

Dipper's Guide To the Unexplained - A Gravity Falls Fanfiction...

**A/N - Well here is chapter one of a new GF fanfic from me! It's been a while since I wrote a fanfic for GF and then I saw the shorts and was like why not. So this fanfic is a series of one-shots like the shorts, some will be long and some will be short, depends what I have planned. Oh and the shorts will be on here since they are part of the anomaly's. So I own nothing! Please ENJOY! :)**

* * *

Chapter 1

Anomaly #1 - The Apple Tree Path

"Hello world, and well fanfiction reader's, my name is Dipper Pines and I'm here to figure out the mysteries of Gravity Falls!" Dipper said with a smile.

"Dude you jut broke the forth wall!" Soos called from holding the camera.

"Whatever, it was gonna happen anyway Soos! Oh and Soos is my trusted friend who will be with us on this quest!" Dipper explained once more.

"What up Dudes!?" Soos asked as he pointed the camera towards him and then back at Dipper.

"Today we will be uncovering the truth about The Apple Tree Path." Dipper said with a smile. "Now people in Gravity Falls say that the path is haunted, and that apples grow but are never picked because people won't eat them since their poisoned, were gonna go check it out and see if their true."

Dipper starts to walk into part of a woods just outside of Gravity Falls with Soos close behind. The two turn left and follow a small path until they reached a small path that had many trees planted along the sides. The trees had golden leaves making it look like a path of gold, and a bunch of red apples were either on the trees or on the ground. Dipper grabbed and apple and came back to the camera and smiled; everything seemed normal.

"So far everything seems normal because I'm touching this apple and not dying." Dipper laughed as he tossed the apple and caught it.

"Way to be settle Dip." Soos said with a smirk as he moved the camera a bit before standing still.

"Then what should I do if I'm being not so settle?" Dipper asked with wonder as he began to toss the apple back and forth in his hands.

"You should take a bite." Soos said with a look as Dipper sent him one back.

"WHAT!? ARE YOU NUTS!?" Dipper yelled as he dropped the apple and jumped back into a pile of leaves.

"That's what you get for asking me what to do." Soos said. "I mean we have an anomaly to prove here." Soos added with a worried look.

Neither of the boys said anything as they both stood in awkward silence. Dipper looked at the apple as if to determine weather or not he should eat it. Soos zoomed in with the camera on the apple, then on Dipper's face expression, then back on the apple, then he zoomed back out. Dipper brought the apple close to his face and opened his mouth as if to take a bite. However when he opened his mouth, he was interrupted.

"BOO!" Mabel screamed as Dipper jumped, screamed, and dropped the apple.

"Mabel, that wasn't funny!" Dipper cried as Mabel stood their laughing while pointing at her brother.

"Really because I thought it was, and Soos seemed to as well since he's laughing." Mabel stated with a smile on her face.

"This is serious Mabel you gotta stop scaring me." Dipper said with a worried look. "I was about to eat that apple before you scared me!" Dipper said.

"Oh well, and apple; I want one!" Mabel exclaimed as she bent down and picked up the apple Dipper dropped and started to take a bite into it.

"MABEL NO - !" Dipper started only for Mabel to take a big bite, and pass out onto the floor. Dipper looked at her and then at Soos.

"What do we do man!?" Soos asked with panic.

"Turn off the camera, turn off the camera Soos!" Dipper said as he came rushing over and made the camera go all fuzzy.

Not before Mabel jumped awake scaring both of the boys out of their wits...

* * *

**A/N - Well there was chapter one! How was it? Good? Bad? Should I continue? Thanks for reading and please REVIEW! :) - DisneyChannelLover **

**P.S - If you have any anomaly's you want in the story tell me the number and the case.**

**Like Anomaly #...(insert case)**

**It might appear in these short one-shots!**


	2. Anomaly 2 - The Mabel Theroy

Dipper's Guide To the Unexplained - A Gravity Falls Fanfiction...

**A/N - Well here is chapter two! Thanks so much for all the reviews! Wow I woke up to 8 reviews this morning you guys are AMAZING! As normal I own nothing from Gravity Falls it all belongs to Alex Hirsch. So please ENJOY chapter two! :)**

* * *

Chapter 2

Anomaly #2 - The Mabel Theory

"Hello fanfiction readers!" Dipper exclaimed into the camera as he waved. "Welcome back to Dipper's Guide to the Unexplained!" Dipper stated as well.

"Can I be in this one to?" Soos asked from next to Dipper, the camera was placed in front of them on the kitchen table.

"Soos you already are in this one." Dipper said with a look of annoyance.

"Oh well then carry on!" Soos said as he eat some candy.

"Anyway today we go over anomaly number two named the Mabel theory." Dipper exclaimed as he held up a sing with the words on it.

"Wait why are we doing this anomaly again?" Soos asked with wonder as he looked at Dipper.

"Because Mabel has been acting weird and she has been all moody and stuff like that for a few days now." Dipper explained with a frown.

"Oh." Soos said with understanding.

"Yup; so let's go see what Mabel is up to!" Dipper said as he grabbed the camera and began to walk up towards their bedroom.

Dipper followed Soos up to the attic where Dipper and Mabel's shared bedroom was. They reach the bedroom door and quietly open the door to see Mabel with her portable dvd player watching a movie. She had tissues all around her bed, and she was blowing her nose into one. Dipper sighed.

Mabel being unaware of her brother and Soos continued to watch her movie and ignore the world around her. Soos noticed this and started towards Mabel only for Dipper to grab him and pull him back outside of the room. They made sure to close the door behind them quietly.

"See what I mean, she's in there bawling her eyes out and I don't know why." Dipper explained as he looked into the camera.

"Well maybe she was watching a sad movie." Soos said with a look.

"Nah...that's not it." Dipper said as he shook his head and crossed his arms.

"Then what do we do now?" Soos asked with wonder as Dipper passed Soos the camera.

"Let's go ask people around about our Mabel theory." Dipper said with a thinking look as he began to walk downstairs.

"Alright!" Soos exclaimed with a smile.

The two walked down the steps and walked into the living room as they continued to talk about their anomaly. Walking into the living room Dipper stopped at a table real quick and grabbed a piece of card board and began to write something down on it in preeminent marker.

After a few minuets Dipper continued to walk again with Soos following close behind him. They walked for a little while until they came to the kitchen. Dipper took the camera from Soos and placed it on the kitchen table. He held up a sing that said "Stanford Pines/ Gunckle Stan".

"So what do you say about Mabel's mood issues?" Dipper asked as he held a note book in one hand and a pencil in another.

"I'd say that's for her to tell you." Stan said with a look. "How old are you two now?" Stan asked with wonder as he looked at Dipper.

"Really? You don't know you're own niece and nephew's age?" Dipper questioned as Soos started to laugh. "Ugh turn off the camera!" Dipper stated.

Dipper and Soos turned the camera off so all you could see was little fuzzes and then all black. A few minuets later the camera is turned on and it shows Dipper holding a new sing that says "Wendy Corduroy" and Dipper places the sing down and turns to face Wendy.

The three are at the check out counter on the museum side of the shack. Wendy is sitting back in her chair reading a magazine, Dipper and Soos finally get her attention and Wendy looks around confused and looks at the camera.

"What are you up to?" Wendy asked with wonder as she sent a look to Dipper.

"Oh were video taping out discoveries!" Dipper exclaimed with a smile. "Speaking of which may I ask you something?" Dipper wonder.

"You just did." Wendy said as Dipper sent her a look and Wendy and Soos began to laugh. "I'm kidding, but yes you can." Wendy said while laughing.

"Okay well have noticed how Mabel's been acting?" Dipper asked with worry. "I mean it's like she's bi-polar or something." Dipper stated.

"You honestly don't know?" Wendy asked as Dipper shook his head, she bean to laugh. "Dude it's that time for her this month." Wendy said with a look.

"WHAT!?" Dipper exclaimed as he jumped back off the stool and fell onto the ground. "How do you know that?" Dipper wondered once again.

"Hello I'm a girl I know what Mabel goes through plus she told me." Wendy said with a laugh at Dipper's facial expression.

"That makes perfect sense!" Soos exclaimed from behind the camera.

"Well I guess this concludes anomaly number two, the Mabel theory, see you next time!" Dipper stated as Soos turned off the camera with a laugh.

* * *

**A/N - Lol it took all that time for Dipper to figure that one out, oh Wendy lol :) So what did you think? Thanks for reading and please remember to REVIEW! Chapter three will be up soon! :) - DisneyChannelLover  
**


	3. Anomaly 3 - The Red Carpet

Dipper's Guide To the Unexplained - A Gravity Falls Fanfiction...

**A/N - Well here is chapter three! Thanks so much for all the reviews you guys are AMAZING! Anyway as normal I own nothing from Gravity Falls. It all belongs to Alex Hirsch. So please ENJOY chapter three! :)**

* * *

Chapter 3

Anomaly #3 - The Red Carpet

"Hello Fanfiction, and welcome back to Dipper's Guide To the Unexplained." Dipper said with a smile. "Today we investigate anomaly number three!"

"Yeah!" Soos exclaimed as he jumped up and down, Dipper stopped him and gave him a look. "Sorry." Soos said with a smile.

"Anyway anomaly number three, the red carpet!" Dipper exclaimed as he held up a wooden poster with the words on it.

"Wait! Red carpet?" Soos asked with confusion. "I thought we had no more carpet's because of experiment number seventy-three?" Soos asked instantly.

"Yes we have a red carpet and I think it has some power that no one knows about, Mabel brought it home the other day." Dipper explained with a look.

"Oh okay I see." Soos said as he grabbed the camera and began to follow Dipper to the living room.

On the living room floor in front of Dipper and Soos is a square shaggy red carpet. It's plain red, and on the outsides is a black line that ends up going through the middle of carpet like an X. The two friends stood at the stairs of the living room afraid to even walk on it. Dipper wouldn't even touch it the other day when Mabel needed his help to carry it in, Soos had to help her. Soos was the first to move forward and zoom in on the carpet with the camera.

"Now what?" Dipper asked with wonder as he suddenly got an idea. He began to take off his shoes.

"What are you doing?" Soos asked as he turned the camera on Dipper who no longer had shoes on.

"I'm testing this carpet to see if it was like experiment number seventy-three." Dipper said as he walked onto the carpet. "Come with me." Dipper said.

"Okay." Soos said as he placed the camera on the floor pointing upwards at them and took off his shoes.

"Rub you're feet across the carpet and then we'll touch hands and see what happens." Dipper said with a look as Soos nodded.

The two walked around the carpet for a few minuets to make sure that they had enough static electricity. When they were done, Soos held out his hand to Dipper who smacked it in return. There was a huge spark, and the two were tossed backwards off their feet. As soon as they both landed Mabel and Wendy came running into the living room to see what just happened. Dipper sat up and groaned as he rubbed his head.

"Dipper, are you and Soos okay?" Wendy asked with a bit of worry.

"Yeah, but my head really hurts." Dipper said as he sat up more.

"Um, Soos I was talking to Dipper, not you, no offense." Wendy said with a confused look.

"What?" Dipper asked as he looked down and screamed, he was trapped in Soos's body.

"What is going on here!?" Mabel asked as she looked at "Soos" who just sat up and looked around.

"Man, that hurt, hey Dipper are you okay?" Soos asked as he turned only to realize he was looking at himself, he screamed.

"What do we do!?" Dipper asked in panic as he stood and grabbed Mabel by the shoulders.

"Um firstly Soos let go of me and secondly I think you switched bodies with Dipper." Mabel said as she looked at Soos and then at her brother.

"Well then I guess that concludes anomaly number three, the red carpet." Dipper said as he waved Soos's hand. "See you next time!" Dipper said.

"Wait I want my body back!" Soos cried as he started to shuffle his feet, Mabel tried to walk past to get to the kitchen only to bump Soos.

"Oh come on!" Mabel cried from Dipper's body five seconds later. "Not again!" Mabel yelled as Dipper and Wendy began to laugh.

"Well we'll fix this problem and see you soon!" Dipper called as he turned off the camera.

* * *

**A/N - Well lol there was chapter three. Who knew there was another carpet. Anyway thanks for reading and please do not forget to REVIEW! :) - DisneyChannelLover**


	4. Anomaly 4 - The Abondon Building

Dipper's Guide To the Unexplained - A Gravity Falls Fanfiction...

**A/N - Well here's chapter four! Thanks so much for all the reviews from last chapter you guys are AMAZING! I alos noticed that I made a mistake with experiment number 78 I said 74. I apologize. But anyway as normal I own nothing from Gravity Falls please ENJOY chapter four! :)**

* * *

Chapter 4

Anomaly #4 - The Abandon Building

"Hello besties! And welcome back to Dipper's Guide to the Unexplained!" Mabel exclaimed with a smile as she waved to the camera.

"Mabel, what are you doing?" Dipper asked as he walked onto the camera screen with his arms crossed.

"Well since you were in the bathroom I figured we'd get started!" Mabel exclaimed with a smile as Dipper rolled his eyes and grabbed a sing.

"Today we investigate anomaly number four, the abandon building." Dipper said as he held the sing up to the camera. "Were about to walk there now!"

Dipper smiled into the camera as Soos picks up the camera and starts to follow him. Mabel is tagging behind Dipper and the three leave The Mystery Shack and start for downtown. About thirty minuets Dipper, Mabel, and Soos are standing in front of a giant old white and blue building on the edge of the other side of the town. No one else was around and the three began to move closer to the old stairs. Neither one of them moved onto the steps.

The building was white and blue. It looked like it was an old house because there were old two stories, and there were broken and cracked windows. The front door was hanging off one shingle and there wasn't even a mail box on the side anymore, it was crushed on the ground. Not to mention there were smaller animals living inside the house because every once in a while a squirrel or a bird would jump or fly away making the three of them jump.

"So who wants to go first dudes?" Soos asked from behind the camera as he pointed it to Dipper and then Mabel and then at both of them.

"I guess I will." Dipper said with a sigh as h stepped onto the first step, it creaked and Dipper stopped for a few minuets before he continued to walk.

"Dudes I'm not so sure about this one, this place is suppose to be haunted." Soos stated with fright as the camera began to shake.

"Soos stop shaking, you're making the camera shake!" Dipper stated as he walked up to the door and pushed the fallen off door to the side.

Looking around Dipper motioned for everyone to meet up with him. Mabel and Soos were by his side before anyone knew what was going on. The three of them looked around and noticed a lot of odd and creepy things about the building. Firstly they were in a room that looked like it use to be a living room because there was an old television set that was smashed everywhere on the ground. Secondly a couch was shoved through a bookcase.

However they moved forward and Mabel opened the door to the next room. Inside was a bed, and night stand that was covered in cobwebs and dust. There was also bloody hand prints the size of an adult on the left side wall, which was starting to freak everyone out. No matter they still moved forward and Dipper plucked up the courage to open the next door. Inside there were a bunch of statues that made Dipper remember the wax figures.

"Man this place is creepy, no wonder no one comes here." Mabel said as she shivered and looked around.

"Ugh, these stone statues remind me of the wax figures, I mean there just as life like as anything." Dipper said with a shiver as well.

"Dudes I don't like the feeling of this building maybe we should go." Soos said as Dipper turned and looked at him.

"Oh and ruin our chance at discovering why this building is so haunted, and becoming known in Gravity Falls!?" Dipper exclaimed as he moved on.

"I was just saying." Soos said with a look towards Mabel.

"Guys look at this one, this one looks like Gunckle Stan!" Mabel called as Dipper and Soos came running over to where Mabel was.

"Wow you're right!" Dipper exclaimed, the statue had the fez, the old gray hair, the un-washed clothes, and it was just life like.

"Interesting." Soos said as he zoomed in on the camera.

"Hey kids it's you're Gunckle Stan!" The Stan statue yelled as it came into the light.

Dipper, Mabel, and Soos all screamed and ran out the room for the exit. Stan stood there and laughed as he watched the kids go with Soos dropping the camera. Stan knew what this building was, he even use to own it before he bought The Mystery Shack. In fact the statutes were not even statues at all, they were the old wax figures. They were moved here after Dipper and Mabel claimed to have fight them. They were why no one came at all.

Stan looked down and picked up the camera, he smiled. Looking at the camera he zoomed in on himself and zoomed out, he was playing with the camera as he try to find the off switch. When he finally found the off switch Stan smiled, and he turned on the room's lights. All around him were the old wax figures, which in the dark could be mistaken for statues if there were no light. However Stan smiled at the camera and laughed some more.

"Join us next time on Dipper's Guide to the Unexplained, well as soon as I find those pussy cats! Goodnight!" Stan yelled, the camera went fuzzy.

* * *

**A/N - Well looks like Stan knows what Dipper's been up too lol :) Well anyway thanks for reading and please REVIEW! :) - DisneyChannelLover**

**P.S - Thanks to GravityFallsChick for the abondon building idea, a lot of credit goes to GravityFallsChick for this chapter idea! :)  
**


	5. Anomaly 5 - The Underwater Unicorn

Dipper's Guide To the Unexplained - A Gravity Falls Fanfiction...

**A/N - Well here is chapter five! Thanks so much for all the reviews from last chapter you guys are AMAZING! As normal I own nothing from Gravity Falls it all belongs to Alex Hirsch of course. So please ENJOY chapter five! **

* * *

Chapter 5

Anomaly #5 - The Underwater Unicorn

"Hello internet world! And welcome back to Dipper's Guide to the Unexplained!" Dipper said with a smile.

"Yes were back with number five!" Soos exclaimed with a smile as well.

"Right speaking of which today we investigate anomaly number five, the underwater unicorn!" Dipper exclaimed as he held up a cardboard sign. "Apparently in Gravity Falls there have been sighting of a mythical unicorn that lives in the lake of Gravity Falls, which I find weird." Dipper explained.

"Lame, can we go already!?" Robbie asked with wonder as Dipper eyed him with hate. "It's not my fault you need a babysitter." Robbie shrugged.

"I do not need a babysitter!" Dipper exclaimed as he stomped his foot, crossed his arms, and huffed.

"Yes you do!" Robbie chimed with a smirk as Dipper frowned even more, Robbie laughed.

"Do not!" Dipper stated as he stormed out of the room.

"DO TO!" Robbie yelled from the camera, Soos laughed. "SHORTY!" Robbie yelled once more as he laughed.

"OH SHUT UP!" Dipper yelled from a distance as Soos and Robbie laughed.

Soos turned the camera off and the screen went black. In fact blackness was all anyone could see for about an hour because the camera ended up dying so they had to re-charge it. Meanwhile Robbie had to find an angry Dipper which took even longer and when they found Dipper he was sitting up on the roof, through pine cones at a target that was taped to the totem-pole Wendy had made a year ago. Robbie now felt bad for making Dipper mad.

The camera come on two hours later and Dipper, Soos, and Robbie were all standing at the lake. Soos was holding the camera and Robbie was tossing rocks into the water, Dipper was looking for clues and every once in a while he would look at the sunset. It was foretold in book three that lake unicorn loved to spend most of the time in water and only come out during twilight. Dipper was really hoping the three of them would get to see the unicorn.

"This is boring, can we go home yet!?" Robbie asked after ten minuets of silence.

"No." Dipper said as he flipped a page in book three, Robbie rolled his eyes and grinned.

"OH MY GOD! IT'S THE UNICORN!" Robbie yelled making Dipper turn around and spin closer to the edge of the lake.

"Where!?" Dipper asked with wonder, as Robbie snuck up behind him.

"Right...there." Robbie said as he shoved Dipper and watched him fall face first into the lake, Robbie started to laugh.

"COME ON!" Dipper yelled as soon as he came up from the water and he started to swim his way back to shore.

"Um...guys." Soos said from behind the camera with a scared look.

"Come on man why pick on me?" Dipper asked as soon as he got onto shore and rinsed his hat dry.

"Because it's fun." Robbie said with a laugh.

"Hello, Dipper, Robbie." Soos stated as he waved his hand in front of the camera.

"Well not me, so you should cut it out, you know Wendy hates it when we don't get along." Dipper said with a smirk.

"Yeah so, she's not here." Robbie said with a smile.

"Well I could tell her you pushed me into the lake, she would not be happy." Dipper said with a small laugh.

"Oh pulling the Wendy card are we shrimp?" Robbie asked with an annoyed look.

"GUYS!" Soos yelled as Dipper and Robbie turned to face the camera.

"WHAT!?" Dipper and Robbie asked as Soos pointed, the two turned and froze in shock, in front of them was the unicorn from the lake.

"Oh -" Robbie began but froze.

"My -" Dipper added as he looked at the unicorn, it was silky white, it had a long twisted horn on the head, and his tail swung back and forth.

"RUN!" Soos yelled as Dipper and Robbie dashed forward and Soos followed them from behind, the unicorn started to chase them.

"Well that concludes anomaly number five, the underwater unicorn! Join us next time!" Dipper yelled as they ran, the camera kept moving.

"IT'S REAL!" Robbie shouted as he ran, "WHY IS IT EVERY TIME YOU'RE AROUND WEIRD THINGS HAPPEN!?" Robbie questioned with a look.

"I...oh no Robbie!" Dipper stopped running as soon as the unicorn grabbed a hold of Robbie. "Turn off the camera, turn it off!" Dipper yelled as the camera was shut off.

* * *

**A/N - Well there was chapter five! Wow a unicorn lol! :) Anyway thanks for reading and please remember to REVIEW! :) - DisneyChannelLover  
**


	6. Anomaly 6 - The Gnomes Danger

Dipper's Guide To the Unexplained - A Gravity Falls Fanfiction...

**A/N - Well here is chapter six! Thanks so much for all the reviews from last chapter you guys are AMAZING! :) Anyway as normal I own nothing from Gravity Falls it all belongs to Alex Hirsch. Plus I wasn't so sure about publishing this chapter, I'm not kind of happy how I ended up with the idea but I want all of your opinions. So please ENJOY it and let me know what you think? Like I said, I wasn't so happy about this one. ENJOY! :)**

* * *

Chapter 6

Anomaly #6 - The Gnomes Danger

"Hello fanfiction readers, welcome back to Dipper's Guide to the Unexplained!" Dipper called with a smile and a wave.

"Oh can I say the anomaly today?" Soos wonder as Dipper thought for a moment and nodded.

"I don't see why not." Dipper said as Soos walked up next to him and held up a cardboard sign.

"Today we investigate anomaly number six, the gnomes danger." Soos said with a smile. "That was even cooler then I thought dude!" Soos exclaimed.

"Right well apparently the gnomes need our help with something and that is why we are doing this anomaly." Dipper said with a smile and a small laugh.

The camera is shut off for a little while in order to save battery since they only have half of the battery life left. Everything is black and all you can hear is the sound of footsteps as the screen soon turns on. As soon as the screen does turn on Dipper is seeing at the entrance of the Gnomes lair. Nothing has changed since Dipper and Mabel were here when they save The Mystery Shack from Little Gideon. Even the Gnomes are still the same, unfortunately.

Dipper enters the lair only to see that no Gnomes are around what's-so-ever. Confused Dipper turns and looks at the camera as Soos sends him a shoulder shrug. Before either of the two know what is happening, the sound of screaming is heard. Dipper instantly follows the noise with Soos behind him. A few minuets later, they are in a little village smaller then tacks and the Gnomes are running for their lives.

"What is going on!?" Dipper questioned as he and Soos looked around in shock and horror at the scene, some things are on caught on fire.

"It's back, the dragon is back!" Jeff yelled as his little feet carried him over to where Dipper and Soos were standing.

"Dragon!?" Dipper and Soos asked with shock as Jeff nodded.

"Yes and it's trying to kill us all! This is why we needed your help!" Jeff said as he pointed to Dipper.

"What do I need to do!?" Dipper yelled with wonder afraid of the answer.

"Slay it." Jeff said as he grabbed a sword from the stone and tossed it to Dipper who caught it.

Looking at the sword and then the giant purple, black, and red dragon Dipper started to walk backwards. There was no way he could slay a dragon, he never even saw one until now. Soos however pushed him forward and stepped back to watch the scene. Finally Dipper took a deep breath and moved forward. If he can take on a Giant Gideon robot, then he should be able to take on a fifty-foot dragon. It seemed like forever when Dipper reached it.

Dipper lifted the sword and it shined in the sunlight making the dragon turn and whip it's tail. The tail struck hard against Dipper and he was thrown off his feet and onto the other side of the forest. Landing against a few tress Dipper huffed and stood up. None of this seemed real to him, to him this felt like a fantasy novel, where the hero came to save the dangered ones. But no matter Dipper stood an walked towards the dragon once more.

"Aim for the heart!" Soos yelled from behind the camera as he zoomed in on Dipper and then back out.

"I would, but I don't know where the heart is in a dragon!" Dipper yelled back as he moved even closer, he managed to pull himself up on a few rocks.

"Just through it at the stomach!" Soos yelled as Dipper rolled his eyes and climbed another rock, this was harder then he thought.

"Your going down!" Dipper yelled as he turned in a full circle and tossed the sword into the air.

The sword seemed to move in slow motion as it moved closer to the dragon. The dragon roared and the sword went right into the middle of the stomach. It sliced the skin apart and the dragon's tail whipped faster then lightning and it struck Dipper once more. Dipper went flying across the forest and slammed into Soos. The two rolled and all you saw was glimpses of the dragon dying since the camera was being rolled around. It finally stopped.

Soos grabbed the camera as fast as he could and held it up to face the dragon. It roared once more, blew fire, then it began to wither and sway. Instantly the dragon hit the ground with a loud thud making all of the forest shake. The Gnomes gathered around the dragon and began to cheer. Soos zoomed on Dipper and then on the dragon, then back on Dipper. Jeff and all the other Gnomes turned to Dipper and smiled.

"Thank you so much!" Jeff said with a smile.

"Ah, it was nothing." Dipper said with a smile as well, " Besides that dragon wasn't even that scary." Dipper said with a small laugh.

"Totally!" Soos exclaimed when Old Man McGucket came running next to the dragon.

"My dragon!" Old Man McGucket yelled as Dipper and Soos froze.

"What!?" Dipper exclaimed as Old Man McGucket turned and looked at everyone.

"Well I guess that conclude anomaly number six! Join us next time!" Soos called as he dropped the camera in shock and the screen went fuzzy.

* * *

**A/N - Well there is chapter six! How was it? Good? Bad? Let me know please, I wasn't very happy with this chapter myself. Anyway thanks for reading and please remember to REVIEW! :) Chapter seven will be up soon! :) - DisneyChannelLover  
**


	7. Anomaly 7 - The Shape Shifter

Dipper's Guide To the Unexplained - A Gravity Falls Fanfiction...

**A/N - Well here is chapter seven! Wow 45 reviews! Thanks so much for all the reviews you guys are AMAZING! As normal I own nothing! ENJOY! I'm glad you all liked the last chapter, hope you like this chapter as well! ENJOY chapter seven! :)**

* * *

Chapter 7

Anomaly #7 - The Shape Shifter

"Hello fanfiction readers and welcome back to Dipper's Guide To the Unexplained!" Dipper said with a smile as he stood in the middle of a road.

"Man, these anomaly's are big aren't they?" Soos asked with a smile from behind the camera.

"Yes they are, speaking of which today we investigate anomaly number seven, the shape shifter." Dipper explained as he held a sign up.

"Wait? Shape shifter? I didn't even know there was a shape shifter." Soos said with a look.

"Well apparently in book three there's a page about a Gravity Falls citizen being a shape shifter, so were gonna find that person!" Dipper exclaimed.

"Right, let's go!" Soos said with a smile as he started to follow Dipper into town.

As soon as they entered town, Dipper and Soos noticed that it was not as busy then it normally was. The two began to look around the town for anyone who could possibly be the shape shifter. After a little while of looking the two friends went to The Diner where most of the town hung out on a daily bases. In fact when they entered pretty much everyone they knew was in the diner all watching the football games that were going at the time.

Soos and Dipper took a table in the middle of the restrunt and ordered their own food. Dipper got a small cheese burger with a side of fries and a strawberry smoothy, were as Soos got a large slice of cheese pizza with a root beer. The two took about twenty minuets to eat and Dipper suddenly got and idea by looking at everyone in the restrunt. He told Soos to turn the camera on and he held up a sign that said "Manly Dan".

"So have you heard of the shape shifter?" Dipper wonder as Manly Dan looked at him and blinked.

"Of course I heard of the shape shifter, but let me tell you he's a legend and that's all." Manly Dan said with a look of annoyance on his face.

"But do you know anything about him?" Dipper questioned as he looked at the camera and then back at Manly Dan.

"No, now leave me alone twerp!" Manly Dan exclaimed as he swung his fist and hit the camera, it fell, and went all fuzzy.

Two hours later the camera is turned back on and fixed. This time Dipper held up a sign that said "Lazy Susan" and tossed it to the side in minuets. Lazy Susan was working at the counter pouring coffee into a pot for some odd weird reason. Both Dipper and Soos figured it was best if they didn't ask any questions. Dipper climbed onto the seat in front of Lazy Susan and Soos moved next to them and began to film the interview.

"Okay we need you to tell us one thing, have you ever seen the shape shifter?" Dipper wondered as Lazy Susan looked at him.

"Yes, but that was a long time ago." Lazy Susan said as Dipper smiled instantly.

"Can you remember anything on what he looked like or sounded like, or anything about him?" Dipper asked with sudden happiness.

"It was cold out and there was a man in a fez, he seemed to be a fast shadow running down a path, that's all I remember." Lazy Susan explained.

"Oh well thanks for your time!" Dipper said with a smile as he waved goodbye to Lazy Susan who waved back.

The camera is shut off and Soos and Dipper walk outside of The Diner and begin to walk towards The Mystery Shack. The wind starts to pick up and Dipper pulls his coat closer to his body and Soos zips up his jacket and puts his hood on. As the two are walking the notice something move fast across them, making the both of them stop and look around. However the get over it and continue to walk, until a trash can is pushed over behind them.

"What was that?" Dipper wondered as he looked around, Soos shrugged.

"Not sure, maybe a cat?" Soos asked as Dipper nodded, the two turned and continued to walk.

If only the two saw the small wolf behind them turn into a snake and slither off...

* * *

**A/N - Well there's chapter seven! Lol like the ending to "The Hide Behind". Anyways thanks for reading and please remember to REVIEW! :) - DisneyChannelLover  
**

**P.S - The next chapter will not be posted till mostly Sunday after noon or Monday after noon, I need an idea and I want to make it good! :)**


	8. Anomaly 8 - The Missing Clothes

Dipper's Guide To the Unexplained - A Gravity Falls Fanfiction...

**A/N - Well here is chapter eight! Wow thanks so much for all the reviews from last chapter you guys are AMAZING! :) As normal I own nothing from Gravity Falls it all belongs to Alex Hirsch! :) So please ENJOY chapter eight! :)**

* * *

Chapter 8

Anomaly #8 - The Missing Clothes

"Hello fanfiction world! Welcome back to Dipper's Guide To the Unexplained!" Dipper waved to the camera with a smile.

"Today we investigate anomaly number eight, the missing clothes!" Mabel stated as she held up a sign, Dipper sent her a look.

"Right, for two weeks now pieces of our clothing keep disappearing and we have no idea why, so were gonna find out." Dipper explained with a look.

"So the first place were gonna look is our bedroom since Dip here lost one of his socks! Were gonna look for clues!" Mabel exclaimed with a smile.

The twins started to walk from the living room up to the attic bedroom with Soos behind them on the camera. Inside the bedroom nothing has really changed, Mabel's bed was made, Dipper's was a mess, and small items and clothes were spread everywhere. Dipper grabbed a magnifying glass from his end table and began to look closer at things for clues. Mabel began to search under her bed and in the draws of her night stand for clues.

Soos zoomed in on both Dipper and Mabel and zoomed back out. He continued to film the twins at different angles and messing around with the camera. Dipper was getting annoyed that he couldn't find any clues and Mabel was kind of off in her own little world. No matter the two still kept searching and when they were both about to give up Dipper knocked over his suitcase full of clothes and a bunch of patched hair came falling out.

"Mabel I found something, it looks like fur!" Dipper exclaimed as Mabel came rushing over and grabbed the fur from his hands.

"Your right, it's so soft." Mabel said with a smile. "Yet it smells weird." Mabel added as Dipper sent her a look.

"This means that whatever animal took our clothes has a missing patch of fur." Dipper said with a smile as he took the fur back in his hands.

"So we need to look around town for any animals." Mabel said with a questioned look as Dipper nodded in agreement.

After a few minuets of awkward silence Soos turns off the camera. The only thing you heard once more is footsteps as the three move behind the camera. It sounds like their walking for a long while because that's all you can hear for like an hour. By the time the camera is turned on Dipper, Mabel, and Soos are outside of The Mystery Shack looking around for some more clues. Neither one of them are lucky at all, they can't find anything.

Mabel starts to go around the side of the building and Dipper stays in the front with Soos. But still nothing is helping and Dipper sighs in frustration. Kicking a rock super hard, Dipper trips on his shoe lace and falls to the ground. Groaning he sits up and looks down at the ground. There in front of him is a sleeve to one of Mabel's shirts and a footprint shaped like a hove. Smiling Dipper yelled for Mabel and she came running back faster then ever.

"You found a piece of my shirt!" Mabel exclaimed with a smile as she grabbed the cloth and began to dance around in joy.

"Yes and a hove print, what animal do you think left it?" Dipper asked as he stood from falling on the ground.

"Not sure." Mabel said with a thinking face. "But I know it eat our clothes." Mabel said with a look.

"Um...guys." Soos said as Dipper turned and faced Mabel.

"No duh, why else would we be doing these anomalies!?" Dipper questioned with an annoyed look.

"Well excuse me! You think anyone is gonna believe them anyway!?" Mabel wondered with annoyance as well as she crossed her arms.

"GUYS!" Soos shouted as the twins turned to face Soos.

"WHAT?!" Dipper and Mabel yelled as Soos pointed behind them.

Dipper and Mabel turned to where Soos was pointing. Shocked both twins dropped their mouths opened and watched as a the small little goat that always hung around the shack sat there and chewed on a piece of clothes. Not only was it chewing on some of the clothes but it made a small nest and Dipper, Mabel, and Soos all moved closer towards the pile. When they looked they were even more shocked. The goat had babies.

"Well um, I guess this concludes anomaly number eight." Dipper said as he turned to the camera. "Join us next time!" Dipper exclaimed with a smile.

"All sings pointed to the goat." Mabel said as Dipper laughed and rolled his eyes, Soos smiled and turned off the camera.

* * *

**A/N - Aw! Thanks for reading and I hoped you enjoyed this cute little chapter! :) Remember to please REVIEW! :) - DisneyChannelLover  
**


	9. Anomaly 9 - The Love Potion

Dipper's Guide To the Unexplained - A Gravity Falls Fanfiction...

**A/N - Well here is chapter eight! Thanks so much for all of your reviews you guys are AMAZING! :) As normal I own nothing from Gravity Falls it all belongs to Alex Hirsch of course. Well I think you'll like this chapter a lot, lol, so please ENJOY chapter nine! :) **

* * *

Chapter 9

Anomaly #9 - The Love Potion

"Hello internet world! And welcome back to Dipper's Guide To the Unexplained!" Dipper smiled as he tossed the sign aside and held up another one.

"Today we investigate anomaly number nine, the love potion!" Soos stated from behind the camera as Dipper smiled and tossed the sign aside as well.

"Right it is says here in book three that it is possible to make a love potion, so were gonna test it out." Dipper said as he jumped off a stool.

"Yes!" Soos exclaimed as he did a fist pump which appeared on the camera screen.

"So the book tells us that all magic comes with a price, but we know that, oh...it even gives the ingredients to the love potion!" Dipper exclaimed.

Dipper held up book three and Soos zoomed in on the pages with the camera. On the left side of the page was a picture of pink heart shaped bottle and underneath the picture was a bunch of words explaining how the potion works and many other important facts. The right side of the pages were different, it showed the steps to making a potion. Which to both Dipper and Soos was weird that the author would put the steps in the first place.

The camera is turned off for five minuets and there's a bunch of clanks, chatters, and rattles before the camera is turned on. Dipper and Soos are now sitting in the kitchen of The Mystery Shack and the stove is on and a bunch of ingredients are in front of them. Both boys turn the camera towards them and Dipper picks up journal number three and begins to read from it. Soos starts to put the ingredients in the pot and mix them together.

"There the potion is finished!" Dipper exclaimed with happiness after ten minuets of putting ingredients together.

"Yes! Now we can test it and see if this works dude!" Soos said with a smile as he and Dipper high-fived. "But who do we test it on?" Soos asked.

"Oh, I have the perfect person in mind, but first we need to pour it into the cup." Dipper said with a wicked smile that made Soos worry.

"Okay!" Soos said anyway in order to break the awkward silence.

Soos grabbed the pot and poured the potion into the clear white glass that Dipper was holding. With smiled on their faces Dipper reached over the table and grabbed the camera and handed it to Soos. Instantly the camera was turned off by Soos and darkness over came the screen once more. Soon though the camera was turned on with Dipper holding a sing in front of an oranged haired girl who was sitting at a counter.

The sign side "Wendy Corduroy" and Dipper tossed it aside and walked over to where Wendy was sitting. Wendy was in charge of the cash register in the tourist part of the house, or as everyone called the area, the attraction said of the house. No matter Dipper smiled as he walked up and sat down next to Wendy who smiled at him. Soos handed Dipper the cup and Dipper finally got Wendy's attention after five minuets.

"Hey Wendy I want you to try this, do you think you could?" Dipper asked with wonder as Wendy looked at the cup with wonder and then at Dipper.

"What is it?" Wendy asked as Dipper and Soos looked at one another and then back at Wendy.

"Since when do you care what you drink?" Dipper asked with wonder as Wendy thought for a moment and nodded in agreement.

"Sure, give me it and I'll try it." Wendy said as Dipper smiled.

The cup was passed to Wendy and she drank it all down in three gulps. Both Dipper and Soos watched in amazement as a pink light came around Wendy and disappeared after five minuets. Everyone was silent and Dipper was starting to think that this was all a big waste of time and that the potion didn't even mean anything at all. However as Soos zoomed in on the camera Wendy looked up at him and smiled.

"Oh, Soos, I didn't see you there." Wendy said in a flattering tone. "Then again I normally don't see any hot guys like you." Wendy said with a smile.

"WHAT!?" Soos and Dipper asked with shock as Dipper's mouth dropped opened, Wendy moved over to Soos.

"You don't like me?" Wendy asked with a pout as Soos turned and looked at her.

"Of course, this is just all knew to me." Soos said as Wendy wrapped her arms around him.

"Well how about I fix that for you big guy?" Wendy said as she pulled Soos into a kiss, Dipper dropped the camera and picked it back up.

"I um, guess this includes anomaly number nine, the love potion." Dipper said with a shocked look. "And it proved my plan didn't work." Dipper said.

He took a look at Wendy and Soos, gagged, and placed his hand on the camera making the screen go black...

* * *

**A/N - Wow! Did not see that coming lol! Thanks so much for reading and please remember to REVIEW! :) - DisneyChannelLover  
**

**P.S - Special thanks and lot of credit to ThisIsDipperPines for the idea of the love potion! Hope you enjoyed it! :)**


	10. Anomaly 10 - The Vampire Bat

Dipper's Guide To the Unexplained - A Gravity Falls Fanfiction...

**A/N - Well here is chapter ten! Thanks so much for all the amazing reviews from last chapter you guys are AMAZING! As normal I own nothing from Gravity Falls it all belongs to Alex Hirsch as normal! :) Also I am sad to say that this is the last chapter for the anomalies, I just have a lot going on with school, fanfiction, and family. I am in the process of working on an A.N.T Farm story if you ever want to check that out when I put it up, and I just don't really have anymore ideas for this story, so thanks so much to everyone of you who have read, reviewed, followed, Favorited, it means a lot, and thanks to those of you who all sent wonderful ideas for this fic! Also thanks so much to all my dedicated and loyal readers who have read everyone of my GF stories on this sight, it makes me happy to know I have loyal readers for my GF Fics, more will be up in the future! So without saying anything else please ENJOY the short last chapter of the anomalies! :) **

* * *

Chapter 10

Anomaly #10 - The Vampire Bat

"Hello Fanfiction readers! Welcome back to Dipper's Guide To the Unexplained!" Dipper said with a smile as he held up a sign and tossed it.

"Yes, were happy to be back!" Soos exclaimed from behind the camera.

"Today we investigate anomaly number ten, the vampire bat!" Dipper stated as he held up another sign once more and tossed it as well.

"Cool, let's go see if the bat is still in your guy's room!" Soos exclaimed with a smile.

"Right; but first a bat has swooped in, in the middle of the night, waking both me and Mabel, so now we want to know why it's here." Dipper explained.

Dipper and Soos start to walk towards the attic room. Once they reached the room, Dipper slowly began to open the door as quiet as he can as to not disturb the bat. However Soos zoomed into the room with the camera where the bat was and watched it sleep. The bat is small, it's fur is brown, and it was hanging upside down on one of the pillars on the ceiling. Both boys began to walk into the room as slow as possible.

The camera is zoomed on the bat, but it's hard to see because the room is so dark. Dipper decided it was best to leave the light off because if it was turned on, then the bat would wake and it would start to freak out. So both boys watched the bat for about ten minuets and Dipper had pulled out a pen and book three. He moved over to the other side of the room to get a better view. However he hit his end table and knocked a few books off it.

"Dude; you woke up the bat!" Soos yelled from behind the camera as the bats eyes opened and the wings stretched out.

"What do we do!?" Dipper asked in panic as the bat began to flap it's wings and fly towards Dipper, he ducked and dashed towards Soos.

"We need to get out of here!" Soos yelled as he ducked, the camera was dropped, and Soos snatched it up fastly.

"Right, to the living room!" Dipper stated as he dashed for the door, Soos turned and began to follow Dipper.

As the two turned around and headed for the door they were stopped suddenly when the bat appeared in front of them. Soos zoomed in on the bat and the bat hissed at the two showing it's small long tiny white fans. Dipper concluded that the bat was indeed a vampire bat from book three. Both moved backwards and Dipper ended up falling backwards over a box that was empty. Soos helped him up and the bat swooped down towards them.

Dipper grabbed a water gun and began to shoot at it, however he kept missing. Soos continued to film as Dipper shot the water gun that was filled with holy water at the bat. But it didn't seem to work, all it seemed to do was tick the bat off even more. Soos grabbed the card board box that Dipper had tripped over not to long ago and tossed it into the air, it smacked into the bat, and the bat fell to the ground. Dipper and Soos walked up too it.

"How come my water gun doesn't work, and you throwing a box dose?" Dipper asked with wonder as he looked at Soos.

"Don't know, but you might want to shoot it once more just in case." Soos said as Dipper aimed and shot the water at the vampire bat.

"Wow..." Dipper and Soos said at the same time as the watched the bat start to dissolve from the water.

"Well I guess this concludes anomaly number ten, the vampire bat." Dipper said with a shrug.

"Are you gonna tell them?" Soos wondered as Dipper looked at him and thought for a moment, then he understood what Soos meant.

"We are sad to say that this is our last anomaly, after today there will be no more." Dipper said with a sad face.

"But we will see you guys soon!" Soos said as he and Dipper stood in front of the camera.

"Until next time, thanks for joining us in Dipper's Guide To the Unexplained!" Dipper waved with a smile, Soos turned the camera off...

* * *

**A/N - Well there was chapter ten! The last chapter! Thanks so much to everyone one of you once more who have read, sent ideas, favorited, reviewed, and followed, and thanks to all my loyal dedicated GF fanfiction readers who have read all my GF stories on this sight. I hope to have more up soon! :) Thanks for reading and please remember to REVIEW! :) - DisneyChannelLover  
**


End file.
